Summer Rain
by asebi
Summary: It's life per usual for Draco and Harry, even after so many years. H/D


**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way (save the books/DVDs) own Harry Potter and am making no money off this writing.

**A/N:** Written to the theme Childhood for theHDProject.

* * *

><p>~0x0x0~<p>

* * *

><p>It's raining but Draco waits outside anyway. Besides, his char is keeping him dry. He wonders what is taking the other man so long but knows Harry isn't very punctual even at the best of time. He finally dashes out a bit harried holding a large black umbrella.<p>

"Sorry," he breathes, "Ginny called."

Draco doesn't ask and Harry does not elaborate. Harry opens the umbrella and they both huddle underneath it though neither really needs it. But it gives them an excuse to stand close. Draco stuffs his hands into his pocket. The two men start walking.

They walk in silence through the empty streets. Draco wonders what Harry is thinking about—_who_ it is he's thinking about—but doesn't ask.

He listens to the pitter-patter on the umbrella; it isn't quite large enough for the both of them and had it not been for the charm, they surely would have been wet.

"Ginny wants us to go over this weekend," Harry says eventually.

"We went last weekend," Draco replies.

"She wants us to go over again this weekend."

"Will we need to bring anything this time too? Do they want a real snitch to go with the quaffle we brought last time?" Draco asks.

"Draco, we don't have to bring them a gift every time we visit. You'll spoil them rotten."

"That's the point." Draco says.

…

The Burrow is the same as he remembers it in his Hogwarts days though the Weasley Children have mostly moved out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still let them have gatherings here, which everyone is eternally grateful for. Somehow, it doesn't feel like a Weasley Family Gathering if held anywhere else. Harry still thinks it's brilliant though Draco will scrunch his nose and say an offhanded complaint about it. Harry knows he doesn't mean it, as does everyone else. Harry knows it's grown on him, but neither will ever speak of it. Harry likes listening to Draco complain, anyway.

When they arrive, Lily and Ginny are arguing in the kitchen. Lily sees them and says a quick, "Hi, Dad. Hi, Draco," before turning back to Ginny but stops mid-sentence. Harry is on his way out, pushing Draco along, because he can hear what Lily is yelling about and does not want to get involved. She narrows her eyes and rounds on Harry. "Hold it, Dad. This involves you too."

Harry tries to look innocent and Draco looks like he wants to smirk.

"Did you get them something this time too?" Lily asks.

"No…" Harry says—not technically, he didn't.

"Fine. Did _Draco_ get them something?" she asks turning her gaze to Draco. Draco smiles charmingly at her—how he can still manage to look so charming at their age, Harry doesn't know. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small package. It's plainly wrapped and shows no indication of what's inside, but Lily seems to know anyway.

"You got them a _snitch_?" she demands, "An actual _quaffle_ wasn't enough. You had to go and get them a—"

"Mum! Is that Granddad? Did he bring presents?"

Lily glares at Harry. Ginny is snickering, as is Draco. Harry gives his daughter a sheepish smile before taking the package. He heads outside where the rest of the family is. There's James with his wife, Albus and his girlfriend, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Teddy and Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly (jr), Lucy, Roxanne, Lorcan, Lysander, and Scorpius with his wife. Astoria is sitting next to Luna, and Ron and Hermione are talking to George. But it's the kids that steal Harry's attention. It is to them he walks over to first. There are seventeen of them. And all the older ones are holding brooms. Harry grins.

"So I take it you liked your last present?" he asks them.

He swears the shrieks of joy can be heard all the way up at Hogwarts.

…

It's raining again. This time Harry waits for Draco. He has the umbrella and it's already propped open. Weekends at the Weasleys' always tires him out, but he will gladly go every time.

Draco comes out smiling and Harry knows he won't like it.

"Mother called,"—he's smirking—"she wants us to go to dinner."

Harry scowls.


End file.
